


温柔的死亡将从海上降临

by Anarchivist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist
Summary: 温柔的死亡将从海上降临，是《奥德赛》卷十一忒瑞西阿斯给奥德修斯的预言之一，另一种译法是“将来，死亡会从远海袭来，温柔如雾之手，抚摸你，值你衰疲的岁月，富有舒适的晚年”，我觉得也很好，可以送给正常剧情线的六火





	温柔的死亡将从海上降临

人一生中会看到很多次海，也许只有临死前看到的海有所不同。

持续几天行进后，卡卡西感到异常疲惫。他跌跌撞撞地穿过最后一道防风林，来到他们约定的高塔前。这里，准确地说，是一切开始的地方。别人不会踏足，他们也已经很久没有来过。门上的铜锁应手粉碎，像一把棕红的沙那样掉进忍鞋里，使人获得一种近似绝望的粗粝感。但他并不感到绝望，甚至还有一些即将抵达结局的信心。

终于到了。属于他们的海和眺望塔。

 

卡卡西走进塔里，熟门熟路地从角落翻出毯子，抖去积灰，把带土小心放下，在毯子上安顿好。四周涌起的灰尘让带土轻微咳嗽了一声，难得地睁开眼睛。

抱歉。他对带土说。弄醒你了。

他发现自己的声音很温柔，就好像余烬也会有一些温度。带土示意他坐下，然后蛮横地把头搁在他的膝盖上，假装规避呛人的灰尘。接着他的眼睛亮了。

天空。带土轻声说。于是他们，在塔中央的地面上，一坐一躺，同时仰头上望。眺望塔从头到尾都是铁打的，在近十年的风雨之后仍然屹立着。它从外面看来气派，内部其实极其简单，或者说空洞：塔壁没有装饰，仅容一人的狭窄楼梯贴着墙壁旋转上升，直至天顶，那里的玻璃顶盖已经碎了，露出一片空荡荡的天空。好在也不用费心修补了。除了楼梯，天空，以及地上零星放着的医药箱和卷轴箱，塔内再无他物。当初为了弄到坚固又延展性好的材料，他们还曾经费过一番苦心，现在看来这种较真未免显得太过纯情。

带土忽然抓住了卡卡西的手。卡卡西感到从那只手上传来的力道忽轻忽重，他明白那是因为带土感到的疼痛也在增减。带土身上有一半柱间细胞，这让他被抽出十尾之后还能活到现在，甚至能忍过路上的颠簸。某种意义上说，现在是仙人体和原始身体的最后较量，一部分细胞崩坏，另一部分细胞重新生出，维持着莫须有的完整。由此产生的眩晕和疼痛，让带土一路上几乎都在昏迷。卡卡西心想，跟这种过程比，突然的死也许更像馈赠一点。卡卡西并不在乎任何意义上的完整。他二十九岁，受过大伤，又从中恢复，他的心像身体那样久经沙场，足以坦然地把破碎与残缺握在手心里，高举它们，让神也不得不承认这种破碎和残缺。他坐在那里，握着带土的手，感受着像心跳般传来的痛苦的波形，心想这多少也是一种共命运的方式。

这时砰的一声，他的忍犬出现了。

他们要来了。忍犬说。你明白的吧？

 

卡卡西当然明白得很。事到临头，谁能不明白结局。他唯一不明白的是自己最早注意到带土是什么时候。跟重逢比，初遇总是显得过于无聊，就像梦的开头，非常模糊。后面的事就清楚很多，他能像数着自己的肋骨那样一件件数出来：带土教会他同伴的珍贵，带土替他而死，带土把琳托付给他。后来琳死在了他手上。对他而言，世界沉寂了很长一段时间。他们总是说大病痊愈后人往往感到犹如新生，就连原本循规蹈矩的人也可能走上一条谵妄的路，卡卡西的人生也经历过许多足以匹敌大病的悲恸，在那些时候，他曾经感到自己下临深渊；他惊讶于自己为什么居然没有真的跳下去。

改变来得很快，木叶历五十年，他终于决定纵身一跃。那一年深秋，四代目火影波风水门死于写轮眼引起的尾兽动乱。那之后，卡卡西被三代火影派去火之国大名身边，执行一项秘密任务。临行时的场景是他对木叶最后的记忆：他半跪在三代火影面前，风越过街道送来了晚钟；他忍不住抬起了头。

我应该让你好好休息。三代摇着头说。我知道水门的死对你而言太痛苦了。我不得不狠下心来这么做。现在你站在这里，完好无损，是执行任务最好的人选。可也许我老了，老年人总是很依赖说不清的直觉……我总觉得我的选择是错的。我觉得我在把你推向一个残破的地方。

不幸的预感总是幸运地成真。卡卡西抵达火之国大名的府邸，遇到来访的水影和幕僚，并意外发现暗中操纵水影的幕僚就是带土。当然，他还来不及做出什么选择；他必须先完成手头的任务。最后任务完成了，完美地；他在凶险的战斗后奄奄一息，他躺在自己的血泊里想，这样死了倒也不是什么坏事。

闻声赶来的带土救了他。

他再次醒来时也在这里，只是当时这里只有一幢矮小的石塔。死是一场不可思议的大梦，这场梦手脚并用地爬到他身上，剥夺了他的知觉和记忆，而他意外地从中感到了某种呆板不变的仁慈。这种仁慈使他终于有勇气做另一种人。他睁开眼睛，看见了颜色各异的墙砖，以及带土的眼睛。带土看到他醒来，一瞬间露出了非常温柔的神色，然后又因为对这种温柔无比抵触而恼怒地向后靠了靠，让自己落在楼梯投下的阴影里。他想说话，但最后还是缄口不言。卡卡西感到自己如同大病初愈；他难得地决定勇敢一回。

我答应你。他伸出手去，喃喃地说。

 

人有一些不该越过的界限，一旦越过，无视它们，就再也不会从寻常的道德和背德中获得满足。有一种传说是神子曾经在荒漠里独自修行四十天，期间恶魔不断地凑过来诱惑他。如果卡卡西的人生有恶魔，如果恶魔会讲话，他能讲出的大概也不过如此：人可以下定决心彻底经历上帝的末日与死亡，人可以审问上帝，并把崇高不屑地抛在神的脚下，就像把黄金献给妓女。

凯撒已经渡过卢比孔河，骰子已经扔下。卡卡西清楚自己不会去赎罪，也不会有解脱，只有结局，仅此而已。而他要身体力行地践行这个结局。

他陪在带土身边。他们做尽坏事，不为世间所容。好在他也早已厌倦了那些雷同的海，以及规规矩矩的安稳生活。他看着带土掀起忍界大战，成为十尾人柱力，之后又被鸣人说服。他觉得带土可能最后并没有余暇思考被抽掉十尾的后果，就答应了鸣人。卡卡西在冰冷的地面上膝行，逼问自己，如果带土知道自己会死，还会这么做吗？一个声音在心底告诉他，也许会的。带土是狂暴的，不择手段的，永远居于掌控地位的人。同时他也是天真的恶人。他选择黑暗是出于强烈的爱，当他碰到足以匹敌的爱，他愿意用痛苦的温情去赎罪，满足于一个解脱。这是带土自愿的选择，所以卡卡西不会阻止。但他有足够的自觉将这种假的解脱弃之敝履。天国用理性的律令，慈爱的律令，谕示凡人，而他要永远站在地上，和温情、私念，和肤浅的同类站在一起。一粒种子落在地里死了，才能从一粒成为许多子粒，但他偏要反其道而行之。

 

 

卡卡西也没有什么遗憾。根据帕克带来的消息，在这座荒废的高塔外，年轻的孩子们已经打败了剩下的敌人（大概部分归功于他们勤劳负责的老师大和，卡卡西想），忍者联军也已经查出他们俩的下落，斩草除根只是时间问题。而在塔里，他知道自己回天乏术。带土能撑到现在已是奇迹，他还能做的只剩镇痛而已。对他来说，时间已经结束，这是最后的残余，日暮海上隐现的雾气。午后的强光像气流那样冲开沉默，在他们周围涌动。卡卡西习惯性地伸手想遮住带土眼睛，却被对方用力撞开了。他注意到带土发抖的手，意识到对方并不是生气，而是没法控制轻重。

——终于到这一步了？

没事，我现在看不到光，它们对我来说只是一团明亮的雾。带土有点抱歉地解释说。卡卡西忽然有点怀念那个从不屑于道歉的带土。他们静静坐着，听着远处的鲸声和海鸥的鸣泣。他想起带土曾经还想造一座桥和码头，作为这座秘密基地跟外界的联系渠道。当然这不过是借口。能入他们法眼的忍者，并不需要这种东西。而且论地形这根本就是痴人说梦——带土试图在那些漂亮的水成岩间下锚时，卡卡西曾经提醒他，锚和船都会卡在这里永远走不出去。最后这件事也不了了之。什么都不了了之。

但我觉得这样也挺好的。带土突然说。我好像没有那么怕死。

要不比一下，看谁先因为怕死哭出来？

他们同时想起，自从瞭望塔落成之后，他们没有一个人当真登上去过。楼梯很窄，只容一人，眼下卡卡西也大可以抱着带土上去，就像他也曾抱着带土穿过纷飞的战火来到这里那样。只是那看起来更像一种无力的证明。在他们共同的故事的尽头，他们亲手建起的忘恩负义的楼梯陪伴着他们，也提醒着他们，在死亡的窄门前，任谁都只有孤身一人。

卡卡西抱起带土，发现他再次陷入昏迷。

……迟到和哭鼻子有什么区别呢，带土。

 

 

卡卡西在这个故事里不是什么英雄；这一点很早就定下了。有些事情没有反驳的余地。他可能应该继续留在木叶，成为一名时常偷懒但大体上尽职尽责的上忍，也许某天还会带几个麻烦的学生。他应该记住那些离开的人，每逢在他们的墓前放上花，然后站起来拍拍身上的阳光和灰尘，佯装无事地走掉。那会是幸福的，他将拥有木叶的晚钟，拥有更多朋友、同僚和学生，拥有平静的海。

但隐士偶尔也会想被某夜的狂风卷到礁石上死去，他也选择把自己抛向一片危险的海。他以自己的意志选择了最坏的选择：成为深渊的一部分，并反反复复地凝视着掉落那一刻的自己，尝试着献出一些无法抵达的温情。带土一直回避问他是否后悔，但其实大可不必这么小心翼翼。他后悔，无时无刻不在后悔，但那并非为了当时伸向深渊的手，而是为了一个模糊的、还没现出獠牙的未来。他知道终有一天他和带土会从对方的嘴唇上尝到苦味。而为了对未来的痛苦加倍奉还，眼下的吻必须拖得再长一点。

 

 

他们还相互扶持着流荡在外时，曾经得到一名预言家的预言。预言家从他小小的竹篮里拣选着石子，扔向地面，观察它们组成的形状。他再三重复这个过程，直到带土几乎已经不耐烦想离开，才感叹说，几十年头一次见到这么平顺的命运，而且怎么扔都是同样。带土没有忍住一声冷笑，但预言家还是说了下去：他们将会回到故乡，见到亲旧儿女，过上平稳安宁的生活；等到老了，温柔的死亡将从海上降临。

当时他们都不以为然，但其实反而是带土心里有一点动摇。他夜里爬起来抱着卡卡西问，会不会有一点可能是真的，会不会？毕竟他都扔了那么多次石头。他身上深深浅浅的抓痕提醒卡卡西回避这个问题从来只有一种办法，所以他紧紧攥住了带土温热的身体。在脏兮兮的小旅店里，他们像一对无法无天的恶徒那样寻欢作乐，也像各异的刀刃那样相互刺痛。他觉得带土可能已经把这件事抛到脑后了，直到在灭顶之爱的最高点，带土重重地对他说。到时候一起死吧。

——等到我们变老，就去瞭望塔。

 

 

带土当时喑哑的声音变成了现在凌厉的松风，他年轻的身体变成了现在沉重的，已经尝试赎罪却仍旧无法解脱的身体。但谁在乎解脱呢。卡卡西抱着半昏迷的带土走到退潮后的海岸上。他们脚下是嶙峋的水成岩，亿万年的冲积在上面形成了深深浅浅的波纹。他走到他们曾经沉下锚的地方坐下，让带土靠在他的肩头。潮水准时到来，从不改变方向，这是潮水的呆板也是无限仁慈。温柔的死亡将从海上降临。温柔的死亡。某种意义上说，这一点都没错。

Fin.

2018.06

**Author's Note:**

> 温柔的死亡将从海上降临，是《奥德赛》卷十一忒瑞西阿斯给奥德修斯的预言之一，另一种译法是“将来，死亡会从远海袭来，温柔如雾之手，抚摸你，值你衰疲的岁月，富有舒适的晚年”，我觉得也很好，可以送给正常剧情线的六火


End file.
